life at the safehouse
by Fairy Warrior
Summary: This is life at the safehouse with a different Chloe romance humor and possibly some chlerek. Don't hate to much this is my first one.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **

**me: Hey Selena!**

**Selena : Hey** **Breanna **

**me: I hope you like my story**

**Selena : Since your going to make me a character I'm going to love it!**

**me : Yeah and before we get to the story I might as well point out that I don't own the darkest**

**series or it's characters Kelley Armstrong does but I own all of the characters that I make up.**

**Simon POV **

This is our story about life at the safehouse which is pretty cool. OK since we all came into the house in the middle of the night when I got up I saw everybody in the living room. I saw that Chloe was sitting and talking with this one guy so I sat in chair only close by her.  
I saw Andrew stand up so I turned my attention to him and so did everybody else. He smiled at everybody and said "OK all of the trainers will be here in a couple of days and we all want to get to breakfast so when you all are talking to each other you'll find out who is who."

We all got up and headed to the kitchen. Chloe and the other guy kept talking about all kinds of movies and agreed on about everything. They both got done first and said that he was going to show her around the house. As soon as I got done I went exploring the house to end up running into almost every room before I heard somebody scream bloody murder. I ran as fast as I could until I came into Chloe's room to see the guy she was talking with earlier carrying her bridal style while she screamed over a tarantula. Derek came in and sighed when he saw the came in and called out " Somebody please get a plastic bag it was just a spider."

As soon as they got rid of the spider Chloe stopped screaming and looked like she was about to throw up. The guy set her down and she stumbled but he caught steadied herself and said "Thanks Jake." He smiled evilly now and said " You owe me a solid now." She rolled her eyes smiling and said "Sure what is it." He grinned and said "Play me something on your guitar and you have to sing." She had gotten a guitar a couple of days ago and she was a pro on it. She blushed a little and shrugged saying "OK whatever sure I can do that." He was grinning like crazy now as he added "I forgot to add that you have to do it in front of all of us kids." Her eyes widened as she sputtered out "But... but ...but." She looked really afraid and her mouth opened but before she could say anything she of course feinted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori POV**

I couldn't believe Jake talked Chloe into singing. I had only barely ever heard her practice and she always sang perfectly. Finally Jake pushed Chloe in front of everybody as she sat in the stool in front of started to strum on it and it already sounded good. She took a breath and said "I'm going to sing a song I made myself."she strummed a little more and started to sing:

**All the time spent in the dark alleys all the time thinking some how I have finally lost myself in all of my all these ghosts chasing me reminding me who I used to be with all these nightmares haunting my dreams I have finally found a home.I try to build a wall to seal my feelings but the winds blow them ghosts won't stop chasing me these nightmares haunt my dreams but there is always a glimmer of hope that protects me. I lose my self in my memories but I find the present and keep going on.**

I was was one of the best songs I had ever heard **(A/N I'm just saying that but a lot of songs are better than this but I wanted to say that.)** Everybody clapped and Chloe grinned blushing. I was really happy for her and Simon ran up and hugged her. I gave her a thumbs up for possibly scoring it with Simon and she left to go put her guitar up.

**Sorry it's kind of short hope you like it so do you think she'll be going with Simon Jake or Derek lets wait and see XOXO-Breanna aka-alleycat **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I want to hear from you if you want Chloe to go out with Simon, Jake, or Derek and if you don't tell me then a certain Chloe or Derek will get hurt so yeah and I better start to get reviews or no more chapters! wow I sound like a review monster so yeah please R&R thanks.**

** this message was brought to you by Breanna aka alleycat :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the darkest powers**_** series**

** Derek POV:**

Chloe and Tori spinning in the living room seeing who would stay up longer with me and Simon holding trash cans knowing they would throw up sooner or dropped onto the couch and Chloe stopped and started to rub it in her the time that they spent together they finally bonded and treated each other like came in and motioned or me and Simon to set the trash cans down. Andrew cleared his throat stopping Chloe mid-gloat and announced "I'm going to the store, so does anybody need anything?" Chloe and Tori shot forward and practically screamed "We have to come with you!." He sighed and said "OK all four of you can come I'll give you all seven hundred dollars and we meet at the truck so come on." Chloe and Tori ran out and claimed the back soon as we got there Andrew handed the money to the girls first and they both shot to the mall faster than a cheetah and even Andrew watched handed me my money and I went in side and got lost almost immediatley ending up in running into an isle covered entirley by and Chloe both had a handful of tic-tacs and the other hand held a lot of mini gum packs. I saw that they both had almost fifty bags and they were both talking about their favorite both waved towards me and pointed to the next row over.I nodded thanks and walked into the men's clothes.I finally got all the clothes I needed and walked to the counter where surprisingly the teenager there started to hit on me.

She smiled and aked "So do you want to go out sometimes?" I was shocked and I was going to say 'mabey' but Chloe came up and smiled sweetly at me. I was surprised but then she said "Derek everything is in the car so hurry up." The checkout girl scowled at Chloe and said "OK you can leave now little girl." Chloe gasped and stepped out in front of the smiled sweetly again and said "First of all I'm not a little girl I am just short and second of all you need to learn where your place is." Her eyes turned into black flames and the checkout girl gasped backing smiled and the flames disappeared as quick as they had checkout girl gave me my clothes and change.I followed Chloe outside and planned to confront her in the sighed as if she knew what I was going to do and as soon as I got shotgun I told Andrew what happened and his eyes widened when he found out that Chloe's eyes erupted in soon as we got out of the car he turned to Chloe and asked "Please tell me the truth,are you really planning to become one?" She sighed and nodded her frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.I wasn't following along at all and I could tell that Simon and Tori weren't also.I couldn't take it any longer so I asked "What are you guys talking about?!" Chloe sighed again and said "We are talking about how I'm choosing to be the next grim reaper."

**I hope you like it and don't hate to much oh and also I might not be able to get the next chapter up so soon but in the next chapter there will be some chlerek and Simon will get super jealous so yeah R&R thanks xoxo- Breanna aka- alleycat.**


	5. Chapter 5

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own the darkest powers series or it's characters.**

**OK well I wanted to make an author's note to give a shout out to all of the people who review and like my fanfic story so yeah your all really awesome and your super great and I value all of the reviews and check them every day even if your a guest you're all super awesome so yeah thanks and one last time you all rock - Breanna aka- alleycat :D **


	6. Chapter 6

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own the darkest powers series **

** Simon POV  
**Everybody was could take that Chloe the necromancer that hated raising things,had nightmares of herself raising things, and most of the time didn't like to even talk to ghosts was going to become the grim rounded on Andrew and almost screamed at him "Did you suggest that she become it!" Andrew took a few steps back,but regained his self and told Derek calmly "She chose it herself not me only some of the most powerful necromancers can become a grim reaper and we all already know that Chloe is one of those necromancers and she most likely was offered to become it." I turned to see Chloe with black flames in her eyes.I took a step back and everybody followed my blinked and the flames said apollagecticly "Sorry I was just playing with my powers." We all just shrugged and headed inside.I took Chloe's hand, but she turned to me and said in a soft voice "I don't want to be mean, Simon but I just want to be alone drowning out the world with music." Everybody else was already inside and I didn't know what I was doing but I leaned down and kissed her! When I leaned back her face was blank and I was going to say sorry but she ran inside leaving me outside when of course Derek came out side scowling.

**Derek POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Kendall, Jake, and Selena when Chloe came inside with black flames in her eyes muttering curses about 'ignorant and foolish boys' We all leaned away when she came near us.I turned to Kendall and Selena who both had questioning looks on their of answering their faces. Instead of answering their unspoken questions I told them "Go see whats got Chloe all worked up while I go ask Simon what happened." They both nodded their heads and left.I stood up and left to go find soon as I got outside Simon shrank away from me.I took a deep breath and asked "What happened with you and Chloe?" He looked scared to answer but he explained how he kissed Chloe and for some reason I was jealous._**"Don't let him near our mate." "Shut up! She is not our mate!"**_While I was shouting at my wolf Simon shrugged and said "She most likely likes Jake anyways." I gave him a look but I shrugged and we both walked inside.I gasped and we both stopped in our had Chloe pinned to the ground.

**Sorry if there is any mistakes I keep messing up so yeah thanks R&R I hope you like this you all rock so yeah and also Selena is the one that had Chloe pinned to the ground and in the first sentence it was supposed to say 'Every body was silent.' So yeah sorry about all of the mistakes I spent hours trying to fix it but it just wont work so yeah sorry so please don't get mad I did write down a chapter where there was suppose to be chlerek but my little sister accidently threw it away so yeah I'll try to get some chlerek on to the next chapter so yeah thanks. Breanna aka alleycat :)  
**


End file.
